Safe and Sound
by Spiral Hearts
Summary: The last thing Barry counted on when facing a new meta-human was to be caught in their abilities. Blind and practically defenseless, the last person Barry expects to save him is Leonard Snart. But what are his motives and why... why does Barry feel so safe with him? Warning: Attempted rape. Barry Allen x Leonard Snart
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The last thing Barry needed to deal with was a new meta-human, nonetheless it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. What he didn't count on though was being caught in the meta-human's abilities. Blind and practically defenseless the last person Barry expects to save is Leonard Snart. But what are his motives and why... why does Barry feel so damn safe with him?**

 **Parings: ColdFlash (Barry AllenxLeonard Snart)**

* * *

"So The Fear Freezer-"

A loud irritated groan left Caitlin's lips at Cisco's new title.

" _Cisco_ ," She whined. "You're supposed to be getting better at this not worse."

"Hey," Cisco exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest, showcasing that he was offended. "It's better then- _'The Rainbow Raider'_."

Caitlin mimicked Cisco's actions, crossing her own arms defensively over her chest.

"Maybe if I got more chances to name them I'd get better at it."

Cisco puckered his lips. "Well maybe-"

"Guys?" Simultaneously both techs turned to the third occupant of the room.

Barry Allen donned in his red flash uniform looked between the two with nothing short of impatience. "Are you being serious right now? We need to get this guy."

"Oh yeah…"

"Sorry Barry."

Cisco turned back the computer biting his bottom lip. It felt odd. This was the first time they were dealing with a new meta-human (unless you count the gorilla Grodd) without Dr. Wells'- _Eobard Thawne's_ -help. Cisco had a feeling that if he were here, being the same as they originally knew him as, his and Caitlin's squabble over something so silly would have been put to rest quicker. It most likely wouldn't have begun in the first place.

"So The Fear Freezer or whatever you end up calling him. What's his MO?" There was a thick coat of exhaustion in Barry's voice. All of them were still exhausted in fact, still reeling from the events that plagued them in the previous day's, from Dr. Wells' true identity, Eddie's kidnapping (and eventual rescue), Captain Cold's betrayal which they should've seen coming and the subsequent release of the meta-humans. It was a lot to deal with.

It was Caitlin's idea to have Iris search the net for any signs of the missing meta-humans. While she didn't find anything about the four escaped meta-humans she did find someone new. Multiple accounts of people going through the same unusual thing, overwhelming fear that trapped them the moment they were locked with the cold blue eyes of some meta-human (those blue eyes were the only physical attribute any of them remembered). The experiences were all pretty much the same though, being literally frozen in fear for no reason whatsoever. That was until the meta-human approached them. The articles got vaguer after that happened.

"There were 13 articles Iris found and most likely that's not all of them." Caitlin explained. Iris relayed the information to her directly so she knew it better then Cisco. "We narrowed down the area and time where he strikes."

Looking over Caitlin's shoulder, Barry looked at her computer screen where the map was displayed. Barry's gaze fell to the top of the screen and he quickly realized Iris was the one who made the map and sent it to Caitlin. In truth, the more she got involved the more worrisome it became for him.

"So are we sure it's a meta-human and not some kind of drug?" Barry asked curiously, not that he wouldn't put a stop to it if it wasn't a meta-human but he needed to be sure.

"Of course." Caitlin nodded. "There is no possible way he could have drugged all those people. Plus, a drug like that is practically impossible."

"Isn't that what you said about a drug that could give you super strength?" Cisco reminded with a smirk.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "I did say practically..."

Barry nodded. "Still, I'll go check it out now." In a flash he changed from his costume to his normal set of clothing.

Cisco gave a curious look. "Uh Barry..?"

"This way I could actually ask around." Barry explained.

Caitlin frowned as something clicked in her head. "Don't you usually go with Joe or Eddie to these kinds of things?"

"Joe's swamped with Captain Singh away and Eddie's still shaken from what happened." At least he hoped that was it. If it weren't for the kidnapping Barry would describe it as more of the cold shoulder. He would've been happy about that a few months ago, but now he considered Eddie a friend and a trustworthy one at that. As for Joe, Joe was still somewhat ticked at him for the meta-human situation and trusting Cold. He didn't feel like asking for his help at the moment. "So I'm on my own this time." Barry finished.

Both Cisco and Caitlin frowned at this,

"I don't like the sound of that." Cisco stated. Barry waved him off.

"Come on Cisco. I _am_ the Flash, remember?"

Barry attempted a reassuring smile but worry was still evident on both his friends' faces.

"Keep your phone on." Caitlin said suddenly. "Okay?"

"Of course." Barry nodded. Though unwarranted he did appreciate Caitlin and Cisco's concern for his wellbeing. "See you guys later."

And then Barry was gone.

* * *

The map took him to a less populated part of Central City in the far end of town. The idea was for Barry to look within the perimeter highlighted in the map. It wasn't too large, if he used his speed he'd be done easily. But Barry already told Cisco and Caitlin he wanted to actually investigate, and it wasn't like he could do that dressed as the Flash. There was also the fact he didn't really feel like being around particularly anyone. The atmosphere just wasn't the same after the meta-humans escaped and though he knew he'd have to fix it one way or another he choose to hold off on it.

Time flew by while Barry checked out the area. In the last few hours he'd gotten 1 text from Joe telling him Singh was back in (which meant Joe was off duty), 3 from Caitlin (2 asking if he were alright and 1 asking him to pick up dinner for her on his way back) and he spent a while texting Cisco back and forth about the new episode of The Vampire Diaries (Cisco cried) but eventually Cisco didn't text back. Barry assumed he got caught up in something or another. Nothing from Eddie or Iris though.

" _Help me_."

If it weren't so quiet Barry would never have heard the tiny voice. There was no malicious in it, hell there wasn't even any strength in it. Still, Barry knew better then to let his guard down.

Barry turned to face the person careful to avoid staring into his eyes. One of the things Cisco had mentioned earlier was to avoid eye contact. Cisco guessed it was the method the meta-human used to unleash his powers. From what he could tell the man's skin was pale as snow, unnaturally so. The man shivered uncontrollably and it seemed like he struggled to stand. Barry approached him feeling his suspicion waver more and more at each of the man's deep breathes.

Then, despite Barry's better judgments, he looked at the man's face. The man's eyes weren't even on him however, rather at the floor. His eyes were brown. Instantly he felt relief wash over him, the meta-human's eyes were defiantly blue so this wasn't him and he didn't accidently fall into a trap. That relief was soon replaced by concern as the man toppled over.

"Hey," Barry bent down putting a hand to the man's shoulder. Even through his shirt Barry could feel the coldness of his skin and he flinched back at it. "What happened?" His tone was gentle.

"I-I can't..." Tears fell from the man's face while he shook his head.

"I could help." Barry hesitantly took the man's cold hand in his warm one as a means of comfort. The man did not react well. He reacted violently.

J _umping_ up from the ground and pushing Barry away in the process, he cried incoherently.

"Get away! D-don't touch me!" Then he took off in a sprint away from Barry. Barry knew he could catch him easily, but then what? Bring him the hospital? He didn't even know the man's name. He did know that he needed help though and he wasn't about to abandon him.

"Hey-"

"Poor lad." Instinctively and without thought Barry turned to the voice.

His heart skipped a beat. It was as if his feet melted into the ground and he couldn't breathe. He felt frozen both figuratively and literally.

 _God_ did his chest hurt. Like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and everything around him was crashing down and overwhelming him. Barry's breath caught in his throat and finally his legs gave out. When did they get so heavy? They felt like lead now-hell his whole body felt like lead. It was like he was going to drop at any given moment. Then he did drop, forward that is.

He was caught though.

Two hands held his cheeks keeping him upright. His vision was blurry and hazy and for some reason beginning to darken though Barry didn't feel like he was going to pass out or fall asleep. But there was one thing before him he could make out. _Blue eyes_. Crap. There was a hand behind his head now; gently the hand let him fall back on the ground.

" _Beautiful_."

That stupid word made Barry feel so sick. A more sophisticated word for it was objectified. Then he felt someone looming over him. _Felt_. Why couldn't he see? Everything was so dark except for those cold blue eyes. Soon he felt a leg swing around him; someone was now straddling his waist. Was this the meta-human? _Of course it was._ Stronger legs than his own kept him pinned down. Why couldn't he move? He was a speedster who was practically frozen, that wasn't right. Cisco did call the meta-human the Fear Freezer though... and _god_ did he feel scared.

A cool hand slipped under his shirt and a shiver ran down his spine-no it ran through his whole body. Smoothing and caressing his abdomen in way that made Barry feel bile rise in his throat, the man's hand inched closer to chest.

"Please." Barry begged in a small whisper so unlike his usual voice. " _Stop._ "

This led to a laugh, strong and cocky. A hand roughly grabbed Barry from behind his neck and pulled him forward. Lips crashed against his own forcefully with nothing remotely passionate. Not spark or weightless feeling like he was on top of the world.

"Soon pet." The man purred in his ear. Giving his ear a slimy lick he added. "I promise." It made Barry's skin crawl. The meta-human gently laid Barry down once more and Barry knew for a fact that things were only going to get worse. A hand caressed his cheek and then traveled down slowly from his chest to his abdomen and then too far under that for his liking. Fingers nimbly undid his jeans, soon slipping underneath and caressing the sensitive skin of his thigh in a smooth fashion that made water gather in Barry's eyes.

Once again he was going to be a victim. Once again everyone would give him that terrible look he so much dreaded. The look he spent more then half of his childhood receiving and sometimes still did receive to this day. He wasn't a kid anymore though. He was The Flash. A freakin superhero like The Arrow! Speaking of which -what would Oliver think...? Felicity? Never mind Joe and … _Iris_.

No. He wouldn't be the victim again. Barry Allen would not go down without a fight. Every muscle in his body felt unmovable, it was like he was puppet who you could pull in any direction without consequence. A doll. _No_. He wouldn't let this happen.

Then Barry moved. Not his usual above average speed but _he moved_. Theories rushed through his mind trying to understand how it was possible to defy the other meta-human's abilities but none of them mattered because he was moving and- _and he couldn't access his speed_. Upon realizing this Barry didn't need to guess why it worked. It was like the speed he gained from the particle accelerator was now filling in for his original speed, the one the meta-human froze, but in doing so he lost his powers. Temporarily. Cisco mentioned that eventually the victim's were able to move again. Only if Barry had asked how much time it took…

Barry moved, not as quickly as he wished but quickly enough, he kicked his legs up hoping he'd land a kick. Reality dawned on Barry all too soon however when his foot was in the air and he realized he had no idea _where_ to kick. What a stupid plan. Rash. Even without being paralyzed Barry was still temporarily blind. He had no chance at winning. Hell, even if he did have his sight it wasn't like he knew how to fight. Not like Oliver-Barry was pretty sure he wouldn't even be able to beat Iris in an honest fight. Why hadn't he realize this? Why hadn't he done something _smart_ before revealing he could move? If Barry had to blame anything though, it would've been the hand that had been traveling down him dangerously low.

Barry scrambled to stand. Little did he know this was a futile effort. The meta-human was fine without a hit on him, without breaking a sweat the man pushed Barry back to the ground.

"You could move." The man cackled. Like he just spotted a new toy he wanted to play with right away. He was shaking in anticipation. This guy was a psychopath. There was no doubt in Barry's mind about that. "This will make things…" Barry could see it in his head. That evil Cheshire cat smile from Alice in Wonderland on the man's face as he said that single sadistic word. "F _un_."

And then Barry swung. Aiming in the direction he'd heard the voice come from Barry swept his leg and felt it actually hit something. Then a thud. Barry got him. _He got him_. This time Barry knew better then to get swept up in the moment though. All the man did was fall. It wasn't like Barry could knock him out by simply tripping him alone. Barry got to his feet as fast as he possibly could. The risk of crashing into a wall and potentially knocking himself out ( _it would happen to him_ ) would be better then what the man had planned.

He didn't get chance to even take one step though as that cold hand grabbed his ankle and _tugged_. Barry fell flat on his stomach with his knees scraping against the ground. The man still had his ankle and was _dragging_ him backwards. Dragging Barry across the ground with his skull hitting the concrete again, finally Barry screamed.

Then it dawned on him. He may not be able to see or use his speed but he could _yell_. Someone could hear him and help him. So that's just what he did. Barry shrieked at the top of his lungs. It felt alien to him. People screamed when they needed help- when they hurt. In the last year he needed help and was in more pain then ever in his life before, but he practically never screamed. He always knew he'd be okay. This time was different. He didn't know and he was sacred.

"No one's gonna hear you little _bitch_." No longer did the meta-human's tone hold any amusement. No. Now it held a righteous anger. If Barry had to guess why it'd be that the kick he delivered. In a way that made him proud.

Despite the man's words Barry continued screaming. The only got louder when he felt the meta begin to climb over him. The man's knees digging in behind his own pinning his legs down, forcing them open.

 _Barry shrieked._

Louder than any of his yells before the man didn't hold back his boastful laughter as he pushed Barry's back down so the boy was lying flat on his stomach.

Barry squirmed. No longer was he even able to think-no all he could do is panic and _scream_. He remembered that man from before. The one who ran away. Would he get help? He was one of the meta-human's many victims, there was no question about that in Barry's mind. His voice was so small… was that from screaming? Why did no one help him? Why was no one helping _Barry_? Why didn't he think it was the least bit strange that this place, no matter how small it was, was practically deserted?

" _Get off_!" Barry felt warm tears running down his face. No matter what he did-no matter how hard he tried he couldn't win. Then he fell. Barry's breathing was deep and labored as he released just how exhausted he was from struggling. Then he felt the hand on his pants.

 _"_ No **-no** -you need to **stop _-_** _"_

Everything he worse under his shirt dropped below his thighs in one pull.

 _"_ I'm **begging** you **-** _"_

A finger _was that a finger?_ Barry prayed it was a finger beginning to enter him.

 _"-_ **please**! You- _"_

It was inside him. Digging deeper and spreading-spreading _him_.

 _"_ -you **have** to stop _!"_

A chuckle. Why was he chuckling? _Another finger_.

 ** _"_ STOP**!"

Then nothing. Barry felt nothing. The finger's had slipped out in seconds- _no_ -they had been pulled out when the meta-human had been pulled away from him.

 _The meta-human was away from him._

Was he safe? What happened? He still couldn't see but he felt-goddamn he felt so much. He felt the stains of tears on his cheeks. He felt himself uncontrollably shaking-uncontrollably sobbing- so utterly and completely _defeated_. He felt sick. He still couldn't even see ...but he could hear though. What he heard was- what he heard was someone else. Not the meta-human. Someone else was fighting the meta-human. _Someone had actually saved him._

Barry scrambled to flip himself over. He felt like he had when the meta-human originally used his powers on Barry, before he figured out how to actually move. Only this time was worse. This time he had a reason for feeling like that. Barry pulled his pants up to the best of his abilities; they ended up hanging loosely around his waist. He didn't even attempt to search for the zipper (or were they buttons?). His hands were shaking too much to be able to grab _anything_.

Then the sound of a punch rung through the air. Someone's body fell. _Who?_ Barry wanted to get up and run. He didn't care if he ran into the street and got hit by a car. If the meta-human had won…Barry couldn't bare to think of the thing's that monster would do to him. The actions he was so close to performing only minutes prior.

"You alright kid?" The familiar voice rung in his ears and just for one single moment Barry felt safe. Then reality reeled him in. He couldn't see. His speed was limited and if he didn't have the physical prowess to take on the other guy he knew for a fact he couldn't take out Leonard Snart.

"Flash?" And Cold knew exactly who he was. Cold was looking at him. _Cold was seeing the mess he was._ Of all the people to rescue him it just had to be a villain.

"You okay?" Those words took Barry by surprise. He heard concern-why was Captain Cold concerned? Captain Cold who lived up to his name is every sense of the word?

"Guess I owe you one now, huh?" Barry wanted so desperately for his tone to come out humorous so Cold wouldn't pick up on how vulnerable he truly felt. It didn't. Instead he sounded pathetic, like he was on the verge of tears. _What the hell was he even thinking? Verge of tears? He was already crying_ \- albeit silently.

Barry heard Cold's footsteps approach before him and Barry reactively cringed. What now? Was he even in a better situation? _Yes_. Cold freezing him from head to toe was better then... **_that_**. Even though he still couldn't see, Barry knew his body well enough to be able to bring his hands up to cup them over his face. _To hide_. As pathetic as it felt (he couldn't imagine how it looked) Barry was just so _tired_.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Leonard's voice was angry. Wait. Captain Cold-the most suave villain Barry's ever been up against, who even remained calm when he was getting arrested, was _angry_? If anything Barry thought the man would be smiling like he it was Christmas. _For any other enemy of The Flash it would be._ Barry wasn't sure exactly what made Cold different but he was. So different.

"You're freezing." His voice was _gentle_ and so were his hands when he slipped them over Barry's trembling ones, delicately guiding them away from his face. Slowly Barry opened his eyes, but there wasn't anything to look at. Still only aimless black in his sight. For some reason he felt like Cold was looking at him. Observing him. He didn't know why.

"I'm serious," Cold spoke again. _Serious about what?_ Barry's throat hurt. No doubt it was from the screaming. Strong and cool once more, Leonard went on. "What's wrong with you Flash?" _Flash?_ He was the Flash. It was as if that had completely slipped his mind in his panic. In fact it did. Being The Flash didn't change what happened. It didn't change how he felt. It didn't change how he was shaking in front of his enemy.

"You saw what happened." Barry's voice was hollow when he spoke. Then he felt a stab of pain in his already dry throat. Still, the words needed to be stated. He was already going to have to be careful when he got up and walked, he didn't feel like being careful about his words for no other reason then to spare someone's feelings. Even if they were his own.

"Yeah," Leonard's voice was low and underlined with anger. "That piece of shit was about to rape you."

Barry flinched. So Cold wasn't going to jump in hoops around the topic either. Good. Not good. Barry felt like he couldn't breathe. Only momentarily however, his breath returned to him quickly in the form of long pants of air. _In and out. In and out._ He could hear himself breathing-oh boy did he sound ridiculous. The other thing he noticed was a hand on his back. Cold's hand. He remembered how the other man had freaked when Barry tried to comfort him. For whatever reason he didn't feel like that, most likely because despite Leonard's ( _many_ ) faults, Barry knew the man was no rapist.

"Meta-human, right?" It was a weird balance. Comforting but not pitying. A strange combination that Barry was oddly grateful for in Cold's tone of voice. "Did he take away your powers?"

" _Yes_." Barry's throat didn't hurt as much anymore. He still felt something, only it was much softer now. Still, his words came out with next to no emotion. In truth he didn't really care. "We thought his ability was to freeze people with fear when they looked into his eyes."

"Was it?"

"It was more. It was a petrifaction to everything."

"Including your powers?"

"Including my powers."

 _He was an idiot_. He just admitted to Cold that he was indeed completely helpless. Still, Barry didn't feel any regret. In fact he didn't even feel scared. Not of Cold anyway. He felt safe. ( _Even though he knew he shouldn't have._ )

"Will they come back?"

"Yes."

"Soon?"

"I don't know." For the first time Barry's voice wavered. "The only reason I could move now is because of my powers."

"Alright." Still no malicious. No sign of amusement. Nothing _villainous_.

"You can't see." Captain Cold wasn't usually one to state the obvious. He was smart. No, this was a statement and he was waiting for Barry to confirm it. Barry could only imagine what he looked like in front of the thief. Staring aimlessly into nothingness.

"What are you going to do to me?" And that diminished the somewhat peaceful atmosphere instantly. The words left his lips before Barry could even process them in his mind.

"You're cold." Snart's voice was indifferent now. He had ignored the question. That was not a good sign. Did it mean he didn't have a good answer? On the flip side of things the irony was unfathomable, Captain Cold calling _The Flash_ cold? If Barry felt better he would have laughed.

Barry didn't reply. For a moment there was just silence. Uncomfortable silence. Then there were footsteps. First loud and then small and then gone. Cold was gone. Barry felt his heart drop. He was alone again. He could either wait for his powers and eyesight to return or he could stand up and go out literally blind.

Then he heard it once more. Footsteps. And for whatever reason Barry felt _better_. He didn't dwell on why. He just let himself sink into that feeling. Because after everything it just felt so _nice_. The footsteps grew louder and then he knew Cold stood before him. The thief bent down and-

There was a cold hand on his cheek.

 _coldcoldcoldcoldcoldcold_

Captain Cold-Leonard Snart's hands were **_warm_**.

"I'm gonna kill that guy." The words were spoken calmly as the meta-human caressed Barry's cheek. "Waiting so damn long to leave. So unfair. I was almost scared he was going to leave with you."

Barry couldn't see. He couldn't run. But still, he _could_ move. He _would_ fight. He was not going to sit down and let the meta-human finish what he started.

 ** _nononononononoNO!_**

Barry didn't know how he even thought of it. But he did. He dragged the man's wrist up into the air with his right hand and punched him in the stomach with his left. Even with his dominate hand Barry wouldn't be called strong. His left hand _wasn't_ his dominate hand. _But it packed one hell of a punch_. Straight into the gut. Barry heard the meta-human double over, gasp and struggle to breathe.

" _You're **dead** you little_ -"

Click.

Then it was over.

A shiver escaped Barry. He was so numb that it didn't matter that there was a large block of ice in front of him. In fact he was glad of it.

"I just went to grab something."

He came back.

"I didn't think this piece of shit would wake up."

He came back.

"Are you okay?"

He came back.

"Barry?"

 _He came back._

Never in his life did Barry Allen think he'd be so relieved at someone's death. Not even the death of the Reverse Flash would give him this much relief (mostly because he needed to get the confession out of him first).

"Damn." Cold cursed. Barry sat silently as Cold approached him.

"Here." Something warm looped over his shoulders. A parka. No, not just _a_ parka but _Leonard Snart's_ parka. Which said man was currently adjusting on him, buttoning it up starting from the bottom.

"What are you doing?"

"Did you think I was going to leave you?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Did you think I was going to leave you?"

" _Yes_."

Leonard paused. His hands rested over the top button, the last one. Slowly, he resumed.

"I'm not a monster."

Barry's lips parted and remained that way for the better part of a minute. He didn't have a response. He barely knew the man when he thought about it. _Leonard Snart._ Thief. Smart. Cunning. Hanso- _no_. His father was in jail. His little sister was sort of a bitch but he loved her. His best friend may or may not be a psychopath. Wait, was Mick Rory his best friend? Barry honestly had no clue.

"Are you wearing your glasses?" If Leonard could ignore his questions than he could do the same to his, but then again what Leonard said was more of a statement then a question…

"They're called goggles."

That was not the reaction Barry expected. It was almost childish the way he said it.

"Are you?" Barry repeated his question but felt a faint smile on his face.

"Yes."

Barry released a deep sigh. Finally, it felt like no longer did he have that crushing feeling in his chest. "That's probably why he couldn't influence you."

 _It was also_ _probably the reason I can't see his eyes like I saw the meta-humans_. But why did that matter now? Did it really matter if he saw the man's eyes or not? Yet Barry still found himself longing to do just that. Maybe it was just the idea of seeing something other than those cold blue eyes? But then again, from what he remembered Leonard's eyes were blue too.

 _"Huh.."_

Without Barry asking Len had taken off his goggles. Barry saw his eyes. Yes, they were blue. But nothing like the meta-humans. Len's eyes were deep and warm (despite his name). They made him feel saf-no. What was he thinking? Leonard Snart was shallow and not deep at all but he _did_ make him feel safe.

"Barry?"

"Wha-oh-yeah?"

"Don't freak out."

"Why would- _what the hell are you doing?_ " An arm wrapped around his back, more like over _(under?)_ his back, his hand holding onto (wrapped around) Barry's shoulder. The other hand snaked itself under the crock of Barry's knees and then Cold lifted. Barry's legs swung up and he felt his head dip back-no. Not back. Right. Against Cold's chest. Secretly Barry was relieved his arms were trapped underneath the parka Leonard had wrapped around him. If they weren't he was pretty sure he'd be pushing against this and they'd both end up falling. Still…

"Why are you helping me?" Barry was generally curious and his tone of voice said it.

Cold smirked.

"Didn't I tell you before? I'm not a monster."

Barry frowned. "That isn't an answer and that doesn't explain-" –what brought Cold to this place? Moreover, why was he helping Barry? He didn't need to be so _kind_ , so _gentle_ with him but he _was_. Saying **I'm not a monster** wasn't an answer, it was an excuse. Barry would've asked all these things if it weren't the wave of dizziness that struck him.

"Barry?" Leonard arched an eyebrow at the meta-human's slowly closing eyes. Not a smirk or a grin but a soft genuine smile was on his face as he stared down at Barry.

 _Wha… ?_

"Sweet dreams scarlet."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So I'm going to pretend for my stories sake that the confrontation between The Reverse Flash/ Wells/ Eobard happened a while after what happened with the meta-humans.**

 **So I spent 6 consecutive hours writing this. Probably more if you count all the times I flipped to it during class. I originally planned a one shot but obviously this is not that. I don't have it in me to write anymore but I can't _not_ publish this. I hope that it was enjoyed by whoever chooses to read it (thanks for that by the way). I feel very iffy about it. This is a new writing style for me and I have no idea if I'm going to go on with it. As for the story I have no idea when to expect the next chapter. Maybe soon? At most this'll turn out to be three chapters (unless something changes I dunno what).**

 **This is my first official slash fanfic and ColdFlash is my otp. It became my otp overnight (coincidently it was the night Rogue Air premiered). I hope that it's okay and everyone was in character. If you can't tell I feel very nervous about publishing this. Oh, also this is the most graphic I've ever gotten. I'm rating it Mature so that's new for me.**

 **Finally I really hope you enjoyed it so far and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.**

 **PS. I know the name sucks please forgive me I'm terrible with titles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: The last thing Barry needed to deal with was a new meta-human, nonetheless it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. What he didn't count on though was being caught in the meta-human's abilities. Blind and practically defenseless the last person Barry expects to save is Leonard Snart. But what are his motives and why... why does Barry feel so damn safe with him?**

 **Parings: ColdFlash (Barry AllenxLeonard Snart)**

* * *

He felt hot.

That was the first thing Barry noticed upon awakening. Blankets were stacked on top of him. He felt like had sunken into the mattress during his sleep. Not like a quick sand kind of sunk, it was more like falling into a marshmallow or a cloud. He couldn't even get started on the pillows... Then reality ensured. Barry shot up. Or, at least he tried to, the blankets were tucked very tightly over him.

He struggled get them off. At first it was simply irritating feeling like he was trapped under them. Then he began to remember the day before. The meta-human on top of him, pinning him down so no matter how much he tried he just could not get up... Barry let out a shaky breath at the thought. Then he began to panic even more, the memories flooded his mind. Those feelings of being helpless and trapped and- _He needed to get out._ _He had to-_ Oops.

He did. In his panic Barry used his speed and somehow ripped apart the blankets. Five blankets ripped into threads. For a moment Barry felt good, using his powers again after having been restrained for so long-no. It wasn't long. It just felt like it was. Barry flinched reexamining his handiwork. Whoever these belonged to would be- _wait!_ He didn't even know where he was! What even happened? How-

 _Cold._

Captain Cold saved his life. Barry briefly wondered if this was his secret lair. The color scheme seemed right. Dark red and velvety. Very evil and villainous. Perfect for someone as hammy as Len. _Len_? Barry did a doubt take. Where the hell did that come from? 'Len'-the man's name was Leonard. He was a thief called Captain Cold. He was not _Len_.

"You really oughta to replace those."

Speak-ahem- _think_ of the devil. Leonard Snart himself in the flesh. Standing inside the door way Barry hadn't even had the chance to notice. Suave as always Snart leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. He approached Barry, sly as always.

"Glad to see you've woken up red."

Red? Why couldn't he just decide on one nickname or call him Barry? It somewhat irked the young man. Still, there was nothing hostile in his tone so Barry didn't feel the need to get angry or even worried. The way he said it though... There was something about it that made Barry curious to how long he'd been asleep. One night? Two? A week? And _why_ did Snart take care of him? He never gave Barry an actual answer...

"Thank you." Still, even if ended up being for a bad reason Leonard _did_ save his life. Barry wasn't sure he'd care even if it had been for a horrible reason. If Cold hadn't come when he did Barry couldn't imagine what would've happened.

Actually he could.

It _terrified_ him.

Awkwardly Barry gestured to the bed. "Sorry 'bout that."

At his apology Cold looked amused. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Cold spoke with a smirk. He examined the ripped blankets, taking one of the many shreds between his thumb and pointer finger before dropping back down. They were beyond repair. "My sister is."

 _Lisa Snart_. The mention of that name made Barry wary, like it was a trigger for a button that made his defenses go up. In retrospect that should've been the first thing he did after he awoke, put his defensives up. Barry was in an unfamiliar place with a too familiar person who he knew he shouldn't trust. (Snart himself said so less than a week prior). He should've have been so at ease.

"Is Lisa here?" Another question. Where _was_ here? Barry did somewhat hope it was an underground lair-eh-facility of some sort. Then for sure it'd take longer for him to leave, in truth he didn't feel like facing his friends after what happened. He wasn't even sure how. (Plus being in an underground evil layer would make a _great_ story.)

"No." Good. Barry felt himself relax even though he knew he shouldn't have. He should've remained guarded and cautious. But it seemed like the idea of being alone Captain Cold didn't scare him enough to warrant that. It wasn't like the man weren't dangerous. He was more dangerous then most. That should've been more reason for his guard to go up and yet..

"Okay." Barry puckered his lips unsure of what to say next. "They were nice blankets." Barry had no clue how to break the tension and get to the serious stuff. If he had to guess he'd bet that Cold knew exactly how to do just that but choose not to. For whether it was because it amused him or he didn't want to talk about it Barry had no clue.

"Yeah. It took a while to acquire them."

"You mean steal?"

Barry's words were instinctual and for a moment Cold simply stared at him. Not confused or anything, if a word had to be chosen it'd be intrigued.

"Yeah," Leonard didn't deny it. If anything he sounded proud. "Lisa's real precise about the things she wants. Expect five blanket robberies in the next month or so at different Bed, Bath and Beyond stores." Leonard paused. "Or Macys."

Barry was pretty sure the man wasn't kidding. As such, he gave him an incredulous look. The idea sounded crazy. Stealing something as simple as blankets?

"Unless," The way Leonard spoke... There was something in his tone that made Barry feel like this was Cold's version of teasing. "You wanna _grab_ all of them for her and spare us the time?"

"I'll say it again. You mean steal?" Barry felt a light smirk on his face. What the hell were they doing? Bantering? _Playful_ bantering? This man was Captain Cold! Evil. Thief. _Not a monster..._

"C'mon," Oh yeah, Cold was enjoying this. There was no way Cold could smirk like that and not be enjoying this. "Don't tell me you've never done it before Flash."

"Wha-" Over the last few months Barry had been getting better and better at lying (much to his guilt and displeasure). Even so, the moment Cold suggested that he used his seed to steal Barry found himself scrambling for an answer. Maybe once or twice he did without thought but it wasn't like he was a thief!

"Of course not! I'm not-I'd _never_ -"

Even Eddie who had believed the 'lightening psychosis' thing so much he gave him a hug would not believe _this_. But maybe Barry didn't want him to... Barry didn't quite understand itself but next thing he knew he found himself chuckling. Awkwardly chuckling, but still chuckling, with a smile.

Cold stared at him. The man gave a small shake of his head still smirking. "Whatever you say Red."

"Seriously?" Barry spoke before his mind caught up to his mouth. "Red? Scarlet? Flash? My name is Barry!"

Cold stared. There was amusement in his eyes. Cold was _amused_. The man clicked his lips together.

"Well, isn't that a little hypocritical?"

Barry paused.

"Come again?"

Captain Cold went on nonchalantly.

"You're the one always calling me Captain Cold." Leonard reminded somewhat arrogantly. "But you think I should call you Barry?"

Even if Barry weren't the fastest man in the world (he no longer counted the Reverse Flash), his reply would still have come from his mouth immediately and without thought. He didn't even need to think of it. It was common knowledge by now.

"You _like_ being called Captain Cold.".

Obviously that answer took Cold by surprise. His eyes widened even if it were only a tiny bit. Finally, he replied.

"So?"

 _Oh yeah_. If Barry had doubts before he did not now. Captain Cold-Eh-Leonard was _teasing_ him. Or maybe it was taunting? Whatever it was it sorta felt nice. Barry needed nice. After everything that happened the day prior (or was it a day? He still didn't know how long he slept) he needed every ounce of normalcy. Even if it felt strange.

At Barry's silence Leonard took that as his queue to change the subject. Digging into his hands into his pocket Leonard pulled something out, something small, square and bright, it was a cell phone. The case looked familiar though. Wait-

It was Barry's phone.

 _"Keep your phone on. Okay?"_

 _"Of course."_

"I..." Barry's words got caught in his throat. He didn't even remember his phone. Did it fall out of his pant's pocket? Or maybe it was in there the whole time or… it didn't matter because Barry forgot about it. Either one of those two times he could've reached into his pocket and pull out the phone. Clicked any number to speed dial, he could've called 911, he could've called _Oliver_ who'd be able to save him by threatening the guy over the phone! (Okay maybe that was a bit unrealistic but Oliver would have called everyone else and then they would've come and _saved him_ ).

Seeing the look on his face Leonard sighed. _Why was he sighing?_ Wha-was he annoyed? Why would he be annoyed? Barry didn't even say anything!

"What?" Barry's tone came out harsher then he intended; it made it obvious he was being defensive.

Leonard stared at him for a moment. Barry felt himself shrink back a bit at the intense look. _But why was it so intense?_ What did Barry not know?

Leonard stepped forward. "I know you you're thinking. You're wrong."

 _You're wrong._

"About what?"

"You keep blaming yourself. You're wrong."

Barry's lips parted. He felt his throat run dry. How'd he..?

"How did you know what?"

"I guessed."

Barry felt something drop. He wasn't sure yet what it was but the atmosphere no longer so intense.

"Are you being serious?"

Cold stared at him for a moment. _He kept doing that_. Barry noticed it. He was curious why but… for some reason he didn't want to ask. Maybe it was because if he did ask than there was a chance Cold would stop. That came with another question however. Why _didn't_ he want him to stop?

"Nope."

Then Leonard left.

Well he didn't _leave_ , but he begun walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked crossing his arms and standing in place.

Cold was already out the door by then. For a moment Barry felt awkward just standing there and considered going after him. Was he going to come back? Why did he leave in the first place?

"Come on." There he was in the doorway again. " _Barry_."

 _Barry?_

Was he actually gonna stop with the nicknames now? Barry didn't dwell on it and instead followed him.

The sun seeping through the window told Barry that this wasn't the underground lair he somewhat hoped for. No. This was a legitimate home. Or at least house (safe house). There were no signs that anyone lived in the place for a long term. Still, it was a nice place.

"So," Barry said still following Snart. "You wanted to show me something?"

Barry couldn't see it from behind him but he was pretty positive that Snart smirked at what he said. It seemed like the man did that at almost everything he said and did. _But why?_

"Here," Leonard tossed a tan folder to Barry who barely caught it. (He sucked at catch as a kid.)

"And this is what?" Barry asked, he the folder open. _What?_

"You were wondering how I knew where you were? That's it."

It was a case file on the meta-human. Albert Dune. There was even a picture of him. A nasty taste arose in his mouth. The face of his almost rapist and he didn't even recognize him! He didn't know the guy had tan skin or long weird blonde hair. The only thing he remembered were- _those eyes_.

The file dropped to the floor and the paper's scattered, but Cold's gaze never left the speedster. Barry felt cold. A deep, shaky, breath left his lips. His face pale and blank he dropped down to the floor and begun picking up the papers. The idea of using his speed didn't even occur within his mind.

Leonard didn't help him.

He just watched him.

Finally Barry had all the papers back in the folder once more. Still, he didn't stand up. Instead he made himself comfortable on the floor. Truth be told, he knew if he stood up he'd just fall down again. His legs were so shaky... he couldn't remain standing up.

"Could you just tell me?"

Barry didn't want to look at the file. Everyone he glanced at any of the pages he felt _sick_. Leonard wordlessly nodded.

"He was trying to make a name for himself on my territory-"

 _Territory?_ Captain Cold owned territory? It felt almost silly like Cold was some gang leader or something. Barry knew he wasn't that far off. He didn't question it though. He just couldn't deal with that on top of everything else.

"-he went after Lisa."

 _What?_ Lisa? Yeah, she wasn't the nicest but _no one_ deserved **_that_**.

"Is she okay?"

"I was there."

So that meant _yes_. The two siblings might bicker like dogs but they had each other's backs with no questions asked. Barry noticed Len-no-Leonard was particularly protective of Lisa. Thinking about it Barry found it sweet.

"But he got away?"

That didn't make sense. Leonard wasn't one to let people escape, especially when they made him angry and one sure fire way to make him angry was going after Lisa.

The look on Leonard's face said that it was something he was regretful of, and for good reason. If he had gotten _Albert_ then, then the man would never have had a chance to hurt Barry.

"Whatever he did to you he did to Lisa." Leonard explained. Despite his tough exterior that was undeniable concern written all over his face. A deep sigh escaped him as he went on. "She was-"

"Frozen." Barry interrupted. _Like me_.

"Yeah." There was guilt in his tone. "I brought her here, got her warm and took care of her."

"But you didn't go after him yet."

"Not until she was okay."

Barry's face softened. Captain Cold was a super villain, thief extraordinaire, but there was no denying his love for his baby sister.

"How long?" How long did it take for Lisa to be able to move? How long until she was able to see anything except for people's eyes? To not feel so very freezing? To not be so damn _scared_? Barry remembered all those feelings all to well.

"A week. She could move three hours after he left. It took three day for her to actually get warm again though. Pretty sure she got hypothermia. She got her eyesight back on day seven."

Barry could see. Barry had his eyesight. Cold said it took seven days for Lisa to get her eyesight back. It could've worked differently for everyone-it probably did but-

"How long was I asleep?"

Cold sighed. It was like he was expecting the question but not looking forward to it.

"A week."

 _"A week?!"_

 **Ohnonononononononono.**

He couldn't imagine what the others were thinking. What excuse did Joe come up with him so he wouldn't get in trouble with Singh? _Did he even make an excuse?_ Did they report him as missing-probably not- but still-!

" _Barry_." Barry paused from his freaking out to look up at Snart. It didn't seem like the man was amused by his freaking out, if anything he was annoyed.

"Do you want me to finish?"

A deep breath. Barry needed to breathe.

"Yes."

"Good." Then Cold sat. Not on the floor next to Barry, instead he pulled up a chair and swung his leg around it so he could lean on the back of it. "So I sent a guy to find him and collect some info."

"What guy?"

"A guy."

"That's not an answer."

Leonard smirked. "You sound jealous."

"Just get on with the story Snart."

"Whatever you say," Leonard said before continuing the story. "Next thing I know the guy turns up screaming and crying."

"Did he have brown eyes?"

Leonard looked confused by the question but nonetheless nodded. "Yeah. You know him?"

Barry nodded. "Yeah. Is he okay now?"

"I think so."

Barry frowned. "You _think_?"

Leonard looked annoyed at Barry's tone. No-it wasn't annoyed. It was offended. Four words rung in Barry's head- **I'm not a monster** – damn. Why couldn't he get that out of his head?

"He's with Lisa. She wanted to personally take care of him."

 _Personally take care of him._ It wasn't a threat. No-Lisa Snart genuinely wanted to help the other man. At least that's how it sounded to Barry.

"I got him to tell me where the meta-human was and then-"

"You found me." That made sense. Most of it anyway, there was a lot of information that he still didn't quite understand.

"Why'd you take care of me?" Barry asked with genuine confusion. "And please don't say because 'you're not a monster' I mean-I'm not saying that you are but that's not an excuse."

Barry's question came out more pleading then he intended it to. Still, Leonard was defiantly considering it. Well, considering _something._ There was a look in his eyes that Barry just knew meant he was thinking.

"Don't you have to call your cop?"

Leonard's voice cut the silence. Then, after a second, Barry _freaked_.

"Ohmygod ohmygod _ohmygod_!"

Leonard tried to suppress his amused smile at Barry's freak out. This was not unnoticed by Barry.

Waving his finger at the thief Barry struggled to speak. "Do you have any idea- _at all_ - _how_ - _what's_ been going on?"

Leonard did a slight eye roll which Barry took offense to. It was a look like Barry was an idiot-like he was missing something very important but what could he-his phone.

Barry pressed the button over and over and over until the light shone from the phone. Oddly enough it was charged. He'd have to thank Leonard later- _wait_. What the hell was that? He didn't even think-he knew it was Cold and he was going thank him? When Barry had a moment later he'd have to sit down and go over his thoughts, just to make sure he wasn't going insane.

Many _many_ texts. Cisco, Caitlin, Cisco, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, Laurel (?), Iris, Caitlin, Joe, Cisco, Joe, Eddie, Iris, Felicity, Felicity, Felicity, Eddie, Caitlin, Ray, Cisco, Felicity, Ray, Captain Singh, Felicity, Joe, Lyla, Iris, Iris, Eddie, Roy, Caitlin, Joe, Cisco, Felicity, Diggle, Iris, Cisco, Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, Felicity, Cisco, Laurel (again?), Felicity, Eddie, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Cisco (again for the 12th time), Caitlin ( For the 9th time), Felicity ( 8th time), Joe (7th Time), Iris (7th time too) and wait-Oliver. 66 texts and not one from Oliver Queen the Arrow himself? This was not good. That wasn't even counting the missed calls and messages…

"So what are you going to tell them?" Leonard questioned. The whole time Barry had been scrolling though his phone the thief had kept his eyes on speedster. For some reason Barry didn't mind too much.

"I…I don't know."

How would he be able to tell them? Tell them he'd almost been raped? Tell them that he was saved by Captain Cold of all people and the person who did it was dead so they couldn't-wait what?

Something occurred to Barry that shocked him to his core.

"When you found us you could've shot and killed him on sight but you didn't." Barry spoke fast. It was as if he didn't believe the words himself. "I mean-this guy- you really wanted to kill him-I know you did I could see it even right now well I talk about him but you didn't. In fact you waited to kill him-you knocked him out and then left him there until he attacked me again." Barry released deep breath after ranting as he did. " _Why_ did you do that?"

Barry didn't know what Cold's response to be. That maybe he didn't kill him because he was too worried for-no that was stupid. Cold wasn't careless and he didn't worry-not like that. For a moment Barry waited for Leonard's response, if he had to he'd ask again and again. He wasn't letting up with this one.

"I wanted to torture him."

That wasn't what Barry expected to hear.

"After what he _tried_ to do to my sister and almost _did_ do to you I was going to make him pay."

Lisa he understood but _why did he matter_? The thief still hadn't answered that question remotely.-in fact it was as if he refused to. Was it a 'only I could defeat you' thing? Or maybe it was just the situation itself. Even if it hadn't been Barry, even if he had seen that monster raping _(almost)_ someone else it'd still be something that would only drive his fury.

"Then he went for you again and I killed him on the spot."

 _What?_

"You could've punched him like you did before," Barry was confused. "Or have thrown him off me." He knew for a fact that Cold knew these options as well. There was no way a man as smart as him did not consider these things.

"It was different from before."

 _Why?_

"How so?" Barry needed to remain calm. On the outside at least. Within he felt like he was loosing his mind, none of this made sense.

Leonard stared at Barry, not like he had before, it was different. Amused. Curious. Maybe even fascinated. Those were what the stares felt like before, this one was different. This expression was… soft. Not regretful or shamed or happy and amused. No.. gloomy? It was a silly word but it described it well enough. You could also call it pained. Like there was something he was thinking about or was about to say and whatever it was... he didn't want to say it.

"It was different... because I knew it was you."

Slowly, almost cautiously, Barry asked. "And... why does that matter?"

Captain Cold sighed, it was like he was tired or something. Whatever he was about to say was something he didn't want to admit.

"Because _you_ matter."

"What does that mean?" Barry was on his feet now. His tone wasn't revolted or taunting but something along the lines of scared.

"You make things interesting." Leonard said it without a hint of a smile. It was a statement.

 _But Barry didn't understand._

"That's not an answer."

"I don't really care-"

The window shattered into pieces from the impact, the impact of an arrow.

Barry knew not getting one text from Oliver was a bad sign.

* * *

 **There's chapter two! The next chap will probably be the last one and the conclusion. I might have this be the first in a series. I'm not completely sure but I'm very much considering it. Also, in case anyone cares by the end of the story I do not think anything besides fluff will happen between Len and Barry. But the feelings are defiantly there. Also for the last update I have no idea if it'll be as fast as this one or take awhile. It depends on if I have any muse. (Funny enough I get my muse from reading other ColdFlash stories so if you're a ColdFlash author the odds are I've read your story XD.)**

 **Anyway to all my readers I hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: The last thing Barry needed to deal with was a new meta-human, nonetheless it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. What he didn't count on though was being caught in the meta-human's abilities. Blind and practically defenseless the last person Barry expects to save is Leonard Snart. But what are his motives and why... why does Barry feel so damn safe with him?**

 **Parings: ColdFlash (Barry AllenxLeonard Snart)**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." If Barry didn't know better-actually he did know better-that was _defiantly_ a laugh in Leonard's tone.

Then the arrow went boom. It wasn't an explosion though; it was more like a smoke bomb. No-not _like_ a smoke bomb it _was_ a smoke bomb. Said smoke filled the air, it was black but Barry doubted it was poisonous, though it did make him cough a bit.

"Where is he?" Oliver's deep machinated (fake Arrow) voice entered the safe house. At least Barry presumed it was a safe house. Leonard hadn't confirmed or denied this, or perhaps he did and Barry zoned out to much to realize. He had a lot on his mind, the first of which was ending the fight between Captain Cold and the Arrow before it begun.

"Oliver!" Barry called out loudly. His eyes squinted from the smoke. "It's okay!" Barry knew the Oliver had trust in him, even so sometimes the vigilante was easily blindsided by his enormous pride or his 'I'm right. Don't question me' attitude. Barry knew there was a chance Oliver could've been more worried about a villain who was strong enough to kidnap the Flash (thus a huge threat) or possibly Barry being affected by a meta-human. In fact, if Barry had the time he could sit down and make a list of all the potential things Oliver was worried about. But they all lead back to one thing.

" _I'm_ okay!"

"Oliver." Oh crap. Still, just because Snart knew Oliver's first name didn't mean he knew his- "Oliver Queen I'm guessing? That doesn't surprise me." Oliver was going to be pissed (so was everyone else for that matter). This couldn't get worse then it already was.

Except then (of course) it did.

Barry didn't know how he heard it. Was it the small click Cold's gun made when he pulled back the trigger or maybe the sound of Oliver pulling back his arrow but before Barry knew it he was rotating his arms and the smoke was disappearing.

"That's new." Barry wasn't sure if the elder vigilante meant it as a compliment or was simply just stating the fact, even so he couldn't help but smile. Still, he knew his work wasn't close to done. Using his speed he quickly thrust himself between the vigilante and the thief.

"I've seen it before." Was Captain Cold jabbing at the Arrow? Or was it bragging? Either way it didn't matter. The point was that both men just itching to fight each other. If he had to guess it was an alpha male thing (that explained so much more then it should have though).

"Barry. Move." Okay, so Oliver was definitely complimenting him before, because this new tone of his had to be his statement voice. (But then again it's practically the same as his 'do as I say' voice.)

"I'm not gonna warn you twice." Neither man were putting down their weapons despite Barry standing in between them. For some reason that didn't surprise him-wait no he _actually_ knew why.

"If you've both forgotten then let me remind you." He turned to the Arrow. " _You've_ shot me before." In the back (he still remembered how much that hurt). And then Barry turned his head to Cold- "-and you've shot _at_ me. Multiple times." With the Cold gun it wasn't really a shot (he wasn't entirely sure how to explain it but in his head a shot generally meant a bullet or, in more cases then it should have, an arrow.)

" _At_ implies that I missed." Somehow Leonard's voice was different. Not just different from the tone he had been using since Barry woke up (and when he rescued him) but different from they were fighting, Flash vs Cold.

Barry just knew he had to intercept the conversation before Oliver fired back a remark. He had to ease the tension, no way was he letting them fight each other, at least not until Oliver knew the whole story. However if they still wanted to fight then who was Barry to stop them?

" **Listen** ," Both Oliver and Snart did a double take at his voice. Vibrating your vocal cords really did help get attention. "There is no reason to fight each other." His voice went back to normal as he pleaded. "Oliver, Captain Cold- _Leonard_ saved my life."

Even with the mask on Barry could see Oliver was somewhat peeved at the reveal of his secret identity. It was too late now though. Finally, Oliver lowered his arrow (though he could've brought it up to strike at any given moment).

" _How_?"

Leonard looked at Barry. It was as if- _no_ -he was checking to make sure he could speak about what happened. He wanted Barry's consent. Barry wasn't sure if it was the near rape experience but for some reason that made him feel good. Barry gave a tiny, barely audible, nod. His mouth remained shut though. He didn't know if he'd be able to get through saying it. Admitting it.

"We had a mutual enemy."

If Barry weren't standing between two dangerous people who would've shot at him way to easily he would've face palmed. Of course Snart would be vague, Barry's consent or not he liked to mess with people and hold information hostage.

Barry opened his mouth to take over but then-

Nothing. He throat went dry and his mouth shut once more. A uneasy and shaky breath escaped him-damn. Barry really needed to stop getting so freaked out when he thought about _it_. How else was he going to reassure the others he was alright? (Even if he was not.)

Barry's eyes locked to his shoes. Maybe if he wasn't looking at Oliver-then maybe he could just say it, blurt it out if need be.

"Barry." Oliver's voice was soft now, no more mechanics to it. Barry looked up to see he'd pulled back his hood, not only that but his face was full of concern. "You could tell me what happened later."

That sounded good. Oliver would be the best to tell first-he was the most level headed-wait no. When it came to people he cared for Oliver was _not_ level headed. Maybe he should run to Starling city and first tell Diggle? _Diggle_ was the level headed one. **Not** Oliver.

"Or maybe not at all." That was a new suggestion. Oliver glowered at Leonard Snart who stood his ground. Though his gun no longer aimed at Oliver (and by extension Barry), he still held it in his hand ready to whip it out at a moment's notice.

"You shouldn't force him to tell you anything." Cold went on eyes locked with Oliver's. "It's his business and if he doesn't want talk about it then-"

"Then we won't talk about it." That was a lie. Whether it be two hours or two years Oliver would find out what happened whether Barry told him or not. That wasn't what surprised Barry through, no. It was Leonard's tone. It was for lack of a better word... protective. Nothing like the playful banter he was used to from the man. Then again, Oliver was not one you playfully bantered with unless your name was Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen or Barry Allen (he _still_ didn't know how he made the list).

"Good." Leonard didn't believe him either. Thankfully though he wasn't pressing the issue. As to why he wasn't pressing said issue Barry wasn't quite sure. Still, he was grateful that both men had stopped mercilessly glaring at each other,

"Barry," Oliver addressed him with a unusual softness that Barry had only witnessed him use with one other person (it didn't take a genius to guess who). "We should go."

That sounded like a good idea. Barry had many questions for the other vigilante, starting with how he tracked him to-for craps sake Barry still didn't know where he was- that wasn't the point though. The point being was that Barry needed to know what happened while he was out for a week.

"Could you give us a moment?" Barry surprised himself with the simple question. Oliver arched an eyebrow but nonetheless exited the room through the door this time. (Barry guessed that he originally got in through the window. Like usual.)

" _Us_?" Despite Leonards amusement over that simple word Barry hadn't even realized he used it. It wasn't until Leonard's laughing stopped that Barry looked him straight in the eyes. It was time to be serious. Hopefully Leonard wouldn't deflect the question again. But first there was something else he needed to cover.

"About Oliver's identity." At those words Leonard returned back to his usual nonchalant look. "Don't even try to blackmail him."

"Is that worry I hear in your voice Barry?" Cold was not taking him seriously. Like usual. Only this was something he needed to make clear.

"He's not like me." Barry knew for a fact he heard concern in his own voice. Did he feel it to? Was he concerned about Leonard Snart AKA Captain Cold? The only thing Barry knew for sure was that the idea of Oliver killing the thief... it wasn't one he enjoyed.

"He'll kill you Len."

 _Wait_ -

" _Len_?"

What the hell was he supposed to say now?! And was the man even listening to his warning about Oliver?! Didn't he know about the Arrow?! Barry doubted that he didn't know. Leonard may act arrogant but he did his research and he was smart, smart enough to not underestimate the Flash and even someone who _wasn't_ smart wouldn't underestimate the Arrow. (The might underestimate Oliver Queen though.)

"Well-ah Leonard's so long-" Barry knew he should've gotten back to the more important topic at hand before explaining himself but he couldn't help it. For once Barry wished the other man was actually angry or at least showed signs of anger. Instead he stood still, completely amused. Or was he? Barry knew for a fact that he had a good poker face. Still, it wasn't something to drive himself crazy over. "-and I figured it'd be okay. I mean you call me Barry-"

"That's your name."

 _Did he not know_? That'd be a first. Cold seemed to always know anything and everything. Maybe this time Barry could make him work for the answer, make him wait-

"It's short for Bartholowmew."

Or he could just admit it out loud without any thought to it.

"That's rich."

There was the reaction he was expecting and dreading. The inevitable laugh and then the feeling bad about it. Actually the feeling bad part was rare and he doubted Cold would feel too bad for him. Captain Cold was _not_ the type to feel bad for others.

"Shut up." There, small talk finished. "I'm being serious." And that was a good way to get back to the important topic at hand. Barry was prepared to give a bigger speech, how despite his own abilities Leonard had no chance of taking on the Arrow. "So-"

"Don't try and blackmail the Arrow. Noted." Was that it? _Noted_? There was nothing more Barry could do about it to make him see the importance of his words. But then again perhaps he did, Leonard did have a good poker face after all.

"Anything else?"

Yes. So much more. They needed to finish the discussion they were having before Oliver 'interrupted'. There was no way Barry was going home without an answer.

"I make things interesting?" There was a playfulness in Barry's tone as he repeated the elder man's words from before.

"Yes." Captain Cold's answer was instantaneous and without hesitation. "Before you-" he corrected himself. "-' _The Flash_ '- life was boring."

So that's what it was.

"You're a thief. How was _that_ boring?" Barry's voice came out more bitter then he intended. He didn't know why he felt so... disappointed. He should've known better then to think Leonard - Cold - thought of this as anything more then a game. The more important question though was why did Barry? Why did Barry feel safe with a known criminal that'd hurt him and his friends before? Who admitted to being all the evil things you'd expect of a villain? Who saved his life...

Maybe it was because of gratitude? Just maybe he didn't want to fight him because he owed him so much? No. It wasn't that he saved his life... It was something else that Barry didn't quite understand yet.

"So?" Snart didn't change in the slightest, still smirking and proud. "I was- _still am-_ a thief who the police will never be able to catch."

"I caught you." What was that tone? It was low, though still soft. With this Cold seemed to be caught off guard, staring at Barry for a moment before returning to his usual smirk and calm exterior.

"That's what makes The Flash interesting."

"You mean challenging?" Barry shot the words off instantly. His voice held more confidence that he was prepared for; nonetheless he stood up straight, with his arms crossed over his chest and just a tiny peak of a smirk on his face.

The taller man strode over standing right before Barry, staring him right in the eyes. Was he serious now? Did Barry's words cause Leonard to gain a respect for him? No, that couldn't be right. He knew for a fact Snart respected him beforehand. So then what was that look on his face...?

"Somewhat." What was that tone? Barry couldn't tell. It wasn't as strong and commanding as it usually was. Defiantly strange. More importantly though what the hell did that even mean? It still didn't explain everything. (Though it did explain _some_ things.)

"Me being a challenge doesn't explain why you took care of me." Barry stated. That sentence only explained why he saved him in the first place. Cold liked to keep things interesting. He liked challenges. Barry was both things.

"I'm not a monst-" There it was again. It wasn't an answer-it was barely even a statement. Yet he kept repeating it like it was something Barry should know.

"That's **not** an answer." Barry hoped he sounded as angry as he felt. God he was so tired of the _god_ awful excuses and deflections from the topic at hand.

Leonard gave him a look. Exasperated. _What?_ He was exasperated-Barry was the one exasperated! Finally, Leonard spoke.

"Only a monster would have left you there."

Oh.

It still didn't make much sense-actually _no sense_ -when he thought on it but for some reason… he felt content with the answer. It didn't give a real explanation but in the same way it did. In the same way he was saying 'only a monster _wouldn't_ have taken care of you'. At least that's how Barry saw it in his eyes. For all he knew he was wrong. But he was okay with the answer he created, it felt right even if it wasn't.

"One more thing." Barry was pulled from his thoughts by Cold's voice. A smirk was there, planted on his lips once more. "Just to clarify. The Flash isn't the challenge."

Barry frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Think about it."

Ominous as usual. Before Barry even had a chance to ask more questions Leonard was walking away. He considered running after him (it'd be too easy) but decided against it. He was tired and he'd been chasing answers all day. It was time he gave some.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay so you know how I said something about 3 chapters? Yeah that didn't turn out so well. So I decided that I'm going to expand this a little more than I originally intended. The truth is for the latter half of what was originally gonna be part of this chapter I got severe writer's block. There's also the fact that I have a lot of ideas off this and I'm still not sure if I'm gonna add them in and make this long than it already is. Also I felt really bad about making you all wait so long. Another thing I should mention is that the Arrow and Flash timelines don't match up on this and for that I am so sorry. Just pretend for me, yeah? I'm not sure when the next chap will be up but hopefully I won't make you all wait so long again. Finally thanks for reading the story and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **PS I changed the fic name if anyone's noticed. The other one just felt so terrible lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: The last thing Barry needed to deal with was a new meta-human, nonetheless it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. What he didn't count on though was being caught in the meta-human's abilities. Blind and practically defenseless the last person Barry expects to save is Leonard Snart. But what are his motives and why... why does Barry feel so damn safe with him?**

 **Parings: ColdFlash (Barry AllenxLeonard Snart)**

* * *

Finding Oliver was as easy as walking outside. (That begged the question though-how did Leonard get out if not the door? Some secret passage way? No… maybe.)

"Are you okay?"

Barry grimaced at the question. Yes, he appreciated Oliver's concern but he didn't have a true answer. He wasn't okay and as Oliver was practically a living lie detector (and Barry was a horrible liar as it was), he knew better then to even try.

"No." What else was there to say? To give a long _detailed_ explanation? Tell Oliver-tell all his friends-that there was nothing they could do or say to make him feel better. No. He couldn't do that-put them through that. Then again they wouldn't be okay without an answer for his disappearance either.

"Diggle and Felicity are waiting up ahead." That made sense. Felicity was most likely the one to track him down, Oliver retrieved him and Diggle… drove? That sounded more right than he wanted to admit. "Whatever happened-"

"Are you gonna promise you'll treat me the same?" Barry cut him off, his voice filled with much more raw emotion than he wanted it to be. "Because I don't think you will."

Oliver paused, staring at him for a moment before speaking. "No." At least he was being honest. "Depending on what happened I could treat you the same in certain aspects but different in others." Oliver's hand reached forward and landed gently on his shoulder. It took everything Barry had not to flinch away. "Barry, I've known a lot of people and I've been though a lot of things."

Barry knew this. Barry knew Oliver spent five years on that island-well not all on the island according to Felicity, but enough so that he himself had been tortured and been through a lot of pain. If anyone could understand or even slightly relate it'd be him.

"I was almost raped." It was like tearing off a Band-Aid. Quick, just so he could be done with it. Then he started to ramble. "I mean I wasn't but I was blind and helpless and powerless and I _hated_ it. Everyone will blame themselves for not helping me and try to talk to me about it but I don't want to talk about it because it's over and nothing can be done now. I have no idea what to tell them and-"

"Don't tell them." Oliver cut him off without falter. To Barry's gratitude there was no pity in his eyes, yes there was concern but no pity. Also the way he spoke wasn't as if he were walking on eggshells, Barry only hoped the others would be the same. "Eventually yes, tell them. For now though, make something up."

For some reason his advice didn't surprise Barry. From what Barry knew Oliver kept a boat load of secrets, in fact he remembered vividly Felicity complaining about them. At the time he agreed whole-heartedly with her on the matter. However now he didn't just disagree but he completely understood why Oliver kept all the secrets he did.

"Oliver..." Barry trailed off not entirely sure how to reply. What did one do in this situation? Did he say 'thank you'? Did he say he can't lie to the people he loves? No, that wasn't true. He lied to Iris for a long time and while he didn't usually lie to Joe there had been a couple times even before he was struck by lightening and became the Flash.

"Barry," Oliver stopped walking and looked Barry straight in the eye. In a serious yet strangely comforting tone he spoke. "You aren't the first person I've known to be in a situation like this. I've met others who've-" Oliver cut himself off.

Barry instantly felt a pang of guilt. In the end the action wasn't even done yet he still felt so _violated._ Barry knew he had every right to feel like that after such an experience. That he shouldn't feel guilty for it not actually happening. But for some reason, on some level, he did feel guilty. In the end it didn't happen. He should be grateful for that considering there were so many-no. He had to stop thinking like this. It wasn't healthy for his state of mind or smart; Oliver probably realized that too, most likely the reason why he cut his sentence from before off.

"Anyhow," Oliver resumed catching his attention. "I'll try to treat you the same and I'll do what I can to keep your secret. But if there ever comes a day were this could affect what you do...Barry," Oliver's voice became softer. If Barry had to guess only few ever heard his voice like this. Hopefully so, because Barry would have to guess that it took a situation this severe to get his voice alike that. He didn't like the idea of anything like this happening to someone else. Finally Oliver finished. "A situation like this could cause all kinds of repercussions and I can't always be there for you."

"What you mean to say is that I could have a freak out or something like that while I'm in the field." Barry averted his eyes from Oliver. Not wanting to see the man's reaction to his harsh and hollow tone. Hell he didn't even like it.

"Yes." Oliver didn't hesitate in his answer. "And if that happens it isn't just your safety at risk."

Barry hated the idea. He hated all of this. Him, the hero, being the victim. The chance of endangering others because of something that was out of his control. It made him feel like crap.

"What should I tell the others?" Barry asked in a unsettlingly calm voice as he resumed walking behind Oliver, heading presumably to Diggle and Felicity.

"Cisco said the meta-human consumes a person in fear," Oliver began and for a moment Barry felt his anger spike. Why weren't Cisco and Caitlin more thorough? Why didn't they warn him? "So-"

"It isn't just that." Barry felt almost compelled to correct him. He couldn't stand the description being so incorrect. He didn't want Oliver to think he fell pray to his fear. It wasn't like that. "It feels like the fear is what's freezing you, but even if you overcome it you still can't move. It's actually a paralyses that freezes them completely so they're defenseless." _Them_. Not _me_. "Not just that but he blinds them too.

"Barry-"

"I wasn't though." Barry spoke hollowly. "I think my speed counteracted it because even after he did it to me I could move. I just couldn't move fast enough." His eyes fell to the ground. "With my speed I could've beaten him so easily… but without it I couldn't even land a punch."

"You could learn." Barry had expected something with a comforting tone laced into it. Not that.

"From you?" He faintly remembered when Oliver had stuck two arrows in his back to 'teach him'. He still wasn't quite over that though if Oliver didn't hold a grudge for Barry's hate plague he wouldn't hold a grudge for that.

Oliver seemed to realize what Barry was thinking or at least guessed because he added.

"Not me." Was that attempted reassurance in Oliver's voice? "I'm not in Central City enough for that."

For some reason that answer disappointed Barry. Was it that he had wanted Oliver to help him legitimately learn how to fight or maybe because if he took on another coach he'd most likely have to tell them why. He couldn't do that. Just the idea felt terrifying.

"So what are we going to tell the others?" Barry asked abruptly changing the topic. Oliver didn't seem fazed by Barry's change in topic in the slightiest. Then again Barry expected little else.

"Did Cold tell you the reason he took you?" That question captured Barry off guard. For a moment he was stomped for the answer but then he remembered what the villain had actually told him. The true reason why Captain Cold had been there. Though that was just the reason he was there, not the reason he saved Barry. The reason he saved Barry was because apparently the Flash was interesting. And Barry was a challenge? He still didn't completely get that part himself.

"He saved me." Barry corrected the vigilante. "He could've killed me but he didn't."

Oliver took his answer as he took everything else, without even a flinch of any expression that the one he choose to wear. "Does he have a reason?"

Barry nodded. For a moment he debated on telling Oliver, Leonard had told him in secrecy. At least Barry was pretty sure he did, Leonard never explicitly said he wanted it to be a secret. "The guy went after his sister." In a way it was fair, Leonard knew Oliver's secret identity so he could tell Oliver Leonard's. That is if it even was a secret, he was still unsure of that.

Oliver processed the information before giving Barry his answer. "You'll tell them that the meta-human tried to kill you but Cold intervened. He saved you because he hated the man and didn't want him to steal his kill."

"Wait-by his kill do you mean me?" Barry gave a flabbergasted look to the information. Even if Len-Leonard didn't say it directly he didn't want Barry dead. Barry just knew it for a fact. If for some reason he did want Barry then dead well, then Barry would be dead by now.

Oliver gave him a look like Barry shouldn't have been surprised at the information. If Barry had to guess Oliver didn't have many villains who actively wanted to keep him alive. Thinking about it Barry was shocked that he did.

"If it was like that he wouldn't have saved me." Barry pointed out. For whatever he didn't like the idea of the accusation against Cold for no true reason.

"Say that he wanted to kill you himself with no meta-human help." Oliver responded without a second to think about it.

"Do you think they'll buy it?" Barry didn't like the idea if he was honest about it. But in the end it was only another lie to put on top of the holes in all his other lies. It's not as if Captain Cold was going to find out about it anyhow.

Oliver nodded. "Cold seems like one of the guys who have a pride thing."

For some reason just the word 'thing' felt odd hearing from Oliver Queens' mouth.

"What does that mean?" Barry asked.

"If he kills you he does it himself."

Now he preferred calling it a 'pride thing' instead.

"But that's not true." Barry inwardly berated himself for saying that out loud. The fact that it wasn't true was precisely why they were saying it.

"It'll work for an excuse." That was the final word on the topic. Not because Barry didn't want to discuss it more but because approaching them was a familiar van.

The window peeled down and behind glasses eyes beamed with relief.

"Barry!" Felicity clumsily unlocked her car door and ran to the younger man giving him a hug.

Barry stilled for a moment and for some reason he looked to Oliver as if for reassurance or maybe permission. Barry wasn't quite sure but Oliver gave him a small almost unnoticeable nod. At least he hoped it was a nod. Then Felicity pulled back, instead of relieved she now looked concerned. "What happened?"

Barry paused for a moment. Here it was, the moment where all the lies began and all he had to say was-

He couldn't say it. The words didn't come out and instead caught in his throat. It was just a lie. He wasn't telling her the truth. He wasn't telling anyone the truth and yet...

"Barry could explain it on the way back." Oliver spoke for him and Barry reminded himself he'd have to thank the other man for that later.

Felicity looked doubtful and Barry felt his worry spike. They hadn't even told her anything yet-why was he so nervous? Was it an after effect of some sort? Whatever it was he didn't like it.

"I kinda thought you'd run you know being the Flash and all." The Flash. The reminder of him being The Flash, a superhero, it calmed him down in seconds. He needed to be strong and he couldn't let people know he was a victim. People would take advantage of that and he wouldn't let himself be taken advantage of when there were so many who needed his help.

"Well yeah but I thought you'd want to catch up." He gave one of his signature dopey smiles and despite his new found determination felt a pang of regret. The smile was completely fake and he hadn't worn it in such a long time. In fact he thought he'd gotten rid of it. It appeared he was wrong.

Behind Felicity he saw Oliver's expression change a little bit. He wasn't entirely sure what it displayed but it wasn't the same as it had been before. Most likely Oliver was surprised at how easy Barry slipped into the role after the trauma.

"Then again it's not that easy to catch up to me." Barry added as a joke. Felicity stared at him for a moment before letting out a laugh and then a smile was on her face. She was convinced.

"How could I forget?" She joked. "Come on." She opened the backseat of the van and climbed inside. It didn't surprise Barry in the slightest that there wasn't even an argument about Oliver sitting in the front seat.

Oliver gave him a look which Barry recognized this time. It was a look of reassurance, Oliver's way of saying 'I've got your back'. Oliver stepped into the van and behind him Diggle gave him a look. Obviously Diggle wasn't as convinced as Felicity was that Barry was fine. Would Joe and Iris be convinced as well? They knew him better then anything. Iris he had lied to before but nothing of the magnitude. When he lied to her about being the Flash many others knew, the only one who knew now was Oliver. What about Joe? He never even thought about telling Joe, it just happened. Could he really keep a secret from him? And what about his dad…

"Barry!" Felicity addressed him cutting his thoughts off. "I already said 'Come on', didn't I?" For a second she didn't look convinced of it herself and Barry had to laugh.

He could lie to Joe, Iris and his dad. He had to. If he didn't they'd try and coddle and protect him. He couldn't let that happen when he had a job to do.

"Sorry I just spaced out." Barry said with a fake laughed as he sat beside her in the backseat. "So what do you want to know?"

* * *

 **So here's the plan. I'm going to try and update at least once a month and maybe even more if inspiration really strikes. Since like I said originally I didn't intend for this to be a feature length story I have to outline the main plot for myself and I still haven't done that yet.**

 **Now I also want to say some other things. Oliver is gonna be a big part of the story, at least as it is now. Since like I said I haven't written the outline yet I still don't know exactly what's gonna happen with him. But something I truly love is Oliver's relationship with Barry and how easily he went from being annoyed with him to treating him like a close friend. It's obvious that the only reason he didn't originally like Barry was because he was jealous of how Barry and Felicity clicked but after that's over with they get along extremely well. Barry is one of the few people Oliver openly jokes around with and out of all the people on that list he's known Barry the shortest which says a lot.**

 **Another thing regarding characterization is Felicity. She had less then five lines and I feel like they all came out terrible. I didn't even realize it until it happened but she's a seriously hard character to write and now I'm just basking about how there are so many stories written with her so accurately portrayed. It's hard to get the gist of the way Felicity speaks and all that but I'm working on it.**

 **Lastly I wanted to thank all my amazing readers for being amazing because I love hearing your feedback and knowing you all enjoy my story so thank you so much for that. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter :)**


End file.
